


The Wolf Of My Dreams

by Lightstar_10



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Age Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, SPOILERS FOR DRAGON AGE TEVINTER NIGHTS, SPOILERS FOR THE DREAD WOLF TAKE YOU, Solas is wearing the armor from BioWare’s behind the scenes trailer (concept art), Sorry Not Sorry, We all love that stupid egg, light fluff, more nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightstar_10/pseuds/Lightstar_10
Summary: Lavellan has a nightmare about the Rebel God who threatens to destroy the world she calls home, but when she wakes, it isn’t the wolf’s face she sees. She sees her vhenan, who is concerned about what she saw, or think she saw, in her dreams.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Wolf Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *This story does contain slight spoilers for the Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights novel, specifically Patrick Weekes’ story “May The Dread Wolf Take You”. I know the book has been out for a while, but I also know not everyone has had a chance to get their hands on the book yet.*

The sky had been torn open. The sun blocked by a cascade of green. Red lyrium shards have become glowing knives in the ground and infected the land. The world is forever cursed by eternal night. Demons are being spat out of the world of dreams and came crashing down onto the soil of the world she calls home. She lay there in the mud, feeling defeated...

~

_“They call me The Dread Wolf... What will they call you when this is over?!”_

She needn’t even look towards the night sky to know whose roaring voice broke through the swirling clouds. An icy feeling shot up her spine at the sound of her lover’s once calming voice, now full of hatred that desired to cause fear.

She could see that there was an overwhelming number of wraiths and pride demons that were sent to slaughter any living person or creature that got in their way. And she, being the kind-hearted person she is, didn’t even think twice about getting the townspeople to safety. The only problems were that one, after all these years, she still hadn’t fully mastered wielding a staff with one arm. Two, she was outnumbered by said group of demons. A group of demons that  _he_ was commanding, making it even more impossible to fight them on her own. It was a foolish move for her wander off from her friends for “just a moment to clear her head.” Dorian even said that it would be unwise to stray from the group, being that Minrathous is a busy city even under normal circumstances. However, since the city was built on a rocky island and only accessible by a bridge, she didn’t worry about any large forces coming to invade the city. Well, at least not directly.  _The sky is still the sky._ And demons would rain down from the hell above anyway, regardless of a barrier, magical or physical, being set to block their path.

Before she could even draw her staff, one of the Pride Demons had dug it’s claws into the Inquisitor’s chest, and flung her seemingly lifeless body backwards into a puddle of water mixed with mud, twigs, and now her own blood. Three deep, uneven gashes that marked her from her right shoulder, across her chest and stomach, and down to her left hipbone. Red and black liquid spilling out all over the stone and mixing in with the water.

Her heart was pounding against her broken chest, causing more blood to spill on the ground. Her breath was caught in her throat and she was as frozen as a statue of stone. She could barely hear the crackling of rifts being opened, and magic being thrown across the market over the sudden ring that began to develop in her pointed ears. Her vision blurred into a mix blacks, greens and reds. She could barely make out the towering silhouette of the wolf that she searched for in her dreams. His eyes, now fixed on her, were a fuming blood red. She could see the six glowing orbs grow bigger as her breath began to stagger.

The wolf crawled slowly towards her, as if she had become his prey. His claws making the tiniest scrapes across the ground as his paws made contact. He slowly lowered his stance to the ground, in position ready to pounce. A low and intense growl in his throat began to erupt. 

She couldn’t bear to look into the eyes of a god gone mad. She no longer saw the same person she had once loved,  _and still loves_ _._ His kind, lovable smile, now replaced by fangs of deceit and trickery. She shut her eyes, knowing there was nothing more she could do than she’s already done to change his mind. Her lover was gone, destroyed by the Dread Wolf himself. 

~

She was too weak to scream in her dream, yet her shriek was loud enough to break the glass that filled the beautiful, multi-colored windows in her room. She shot up in her bed, in a sweat with her eyes wide and breathing heavy, and into a strong pair of arms.

_“Shh, it’s just a dream.”_ He whispered in her right ear. 

She knew whose voice that belonged to, she had just heard it while she slept. But unlike her nightmare, his voice was calm, quiet and sweet.

_ Sweet talker. _

She didn’t know what to do, she was frozen yet again. Some of it was out of shock, not knowing how he had made his way back to Skyhold and to where he is now; sitting on the side of her bed, holding her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as a sign of comfort. Some of it was out of fear, but this fear came in two forms. She was too scared to come out her statute like position and whether or not return his embrace. Would he pull away? Would he hurt her? Or would he just leave her....again. Also, she knew she wouldn’t be going back to sleep, not with him here. Not after what Charter told her about the tale she had learned from the dwarven assassin. If that story was even true at all. That’s what scared her the most. Does he still care about her or is he just going to torture her in her dreams one day? Does he care about her or was their whole relationship just another lie? That they found a moment of happiness in the midst of a war and once it’s over, they’re done just like that. That he gets up and leaves, with no explanation whatsoever, finds her two years later, takes her arm, and her heart, kisses her, and leaves again...  _Does he still care?_

“Of course I do, why would you ask that?” he asked, his voice dripping with a mix of confusion and sorrow.  _ Sorrow._

_That. Fucking. Well._

She knew the consequences for drinking from the Well, that she would “be bound forever to the Will of Mythal”. Solas even said that she “would be Mythal’s creature”. But ever since Solas took Mythal’s power, magic, hell her very existence into his own, he could always hear his lover’s thoughts. Her voice. The amount of cries and pleas he has heard from her over the years, cries he forced himself to ignore, while she sleeps, searching for him in the Fade... he can’t even begin to describe the pain it has brought him.

“I begged you not to drink from it.” he said, still calm, though she can hear the stern tone behind his words.

“Well,” her voice slightly cracks from the leftover remnants of her previous scream, “how was I supposed to know that I’d end up being bound to you for the rest of my life?” As she finishes her sentence, she finally pushes away her fears and gives in to her lover’s embrace. Only able to wrap her right arm fully around him. While her left, well what remains of her left, comes up from underneath his right shoulder.

“You, vhenan,” her heart flutters, while his stings as that word leaves his lips. He feels like he has lost that privilege to call her such an endearing name, but that’s what she is to him and he to her, “are not bound to anything or anyone, especially not to me.” he continues. He pulls her back so she can look into his eyes. He looks slightly older to her, more tired, but still the same.

_Still handsome._ She knows he heard her by the slight smile that formed in the right corner of his lips. But that smile quickly faded as he continued to speak in a soft but stern and serious tone.

“Please my heart, listen to me when I say this to you. I would never, ever violate you or your thoughts and use them for my own personal gain. EVER!” He raised his voice a slight bit to prove to her that he was serious about what he saying, which made her slightly flinch back, “The very thought of me hurting you causes me pain.” He noticed her sudden movement and sighed as a small apology, so he lowered his voice again, “Do you understand me?” he brought her right hand close to his chest, just over his heart. She hadn’t even noticed his hands were gloveless or that he now wore a darker set of armor and robes. She did, however, notice a small pin, with three wolf heads facing away from each other, that had sealed his robes around his broad figure. She also saw that he still wore the same wolf jawbone necklace that he did when he was still with the Inquisition.  


She eventually answered his question with a small nod, “Yes, I understand.” That brought a sad smile to his lips. He leaned in close enough to wrap his arms around her once more and pressed his forehead against hers. They were so close. She tilted her head up and brushed her nose against his, but stopped before she went any further.

“You don’t need to be scared.” He told her.

“I’m not scared. Just unsure.”

“Unsure of what, my heart?” He asked quietly, almost sure of knowing what she would say.

“If I— If I’m still allowed to— to...” She stuttered and looked down slightly, thinking that it would be a stupid idea to even think that he would allow her to give him such a loving gesture after...everything. His response to her unfinished question was simple. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, one that she gladly returned. It wasn’t aggressive, or rough, or _wanting_ anything. Just calm, quiet and sweet.

A few moments had gone by when he pulled back from her with a smile on his on face. A smile that she now also shared. He caressed the right side of her face and held his hand there.“I once told you that what we had, what we _still_ have, is real no matter what would come. You have every right to question the things I say. After everything I’ve done, especially to you... I understand. Even _I_ don’t trust myself at times. But after all did, all I said, everything that happened between us was never a lie. There was no trick. To this day my feelings for you are still true and they will remain that way for thousands of years to come. Nothing in this world will change that, even if I should see you on the opposite end of a battlefield. I will never do that to you.”  


She was quiet for a moment,  “Do what?” she asked. She sat there puzzled, while bitting her lip...then it hit her. He wouldn’t just come to Skyhold to stop by and say “Hi”. She knew he could hear her thoughts and that he knew she was looking for him in the Fade while she slept...He sensed something. Then it hit her.“You saw my nightmare.” Her voice becoming smaller as her sentence finished and her mouth left slightly agape. That’s when she noticed he had shed a small tear. While the room might be dark, the moonlight hit just the right spot and illuminated the droplet from the window. She raised her hand, swept away the tear with her thumb, and kissed his check where it had fallen. “Vhenan, it was just a dream. Please don’t dwell on it. It came and it went, they all do.”

_ It would be kinder in the long run. But losing you would..._

“Be the death of me.” he whispered. He had finished her thought of a memory from long ago. She looked passed him, and out to the very same balcony where he had said those words. A stolen moment. A stolen kiss.

_Ar lath ma, vhenan._

She smiled at the memory. She could see it. She knew he could too.

He brought her gaze back to him with another caress of her cheek. That was when he put his hands behind his neck to untie the jawbone necklace he was wearing. He held it in his left palm, focused on it, then his eyes began to glow as he placed a spell on the object. Small turquoise fumes emanated from his eyes and the necklace began to glow. When he was done, the pendant’s light had faded and he looked up at her to see if she had flinched back again in fear. She hadn’t. She really was true to her word when she said she wasn’t afraid. She looked more entranced. “What?” he asked with a slight chuckle. She hadn’t realized she was staring until he said something. She looked away with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Your eyes are pretty.” She whispered shyly. His smile grew into a giggle. She loves it when he laughs, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds she’s ever heard. She looked back at him with a smile still on his face.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to the pendant. She moved he hair to the side and allowed him to bestow his gift to her. The leather straps fell between her breasts and the pendant lay just below her belly button. “That enchantment should keep the nightmares at bay while you dream.” She held the pendant in her hand, feeling the smoothness of it as she rubbed her thumb across the carved teeth. She had seen him where this the first day she met him, when the first Breach had scarred the sky and the last day she saw him, after Corypheus had been defeated. He had rarely taken it off.

She looked up at him with a smile,  “Thank you. I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know you will.” he planted a kiss on her lips, before holding her for what seemed like an eternity.

After a long while of being held and having small conversations about everything and nothing, Lavellan had noticed that the moon was slowly sinking over the mountains. She looked from her right at the window to Solas, who was still holding her gently. She knew he would leave yet again when the sun would be up in about an hour or two. She took a deep breath and sighed, “I know you’ll have to leave soon, but— could you please hold me, at least until I fall asleep?” she pleaded and for once, he gave in to her request to stay. She felt him nod as he pulled away from her.

“Of course, vhenan.” He slowly let go of her and walked around to the right side of the bed.Lavellan had scooted back to her original sleeping spot, and pulled the covers down on his side of the bed. By the time she had untucked the covers and pulled them down far enough for him to get in, she did only have one arm to work with, she looked up to see that Solas had already discarded his boots, robes, and chest plate, leaving him topless. She looked away quickly before he turned around to see her blushing so hard, she was so glad there wasn’t much light in the room for him to see the color in her face. But he knew. He had to choke back a chuckle when he felt her eyes on him.

When he fully got underneath the blankets, he gestured her to scoot closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She put her hand over his chest and felt his heartbeat. He was calm, as was she. She felt safe in his arms. He began to play with hair and stroke her right ear, she took that as another sign of safety and comfort. These small touches of comfort made her feel relaxed and her eye lids began to fall.

It had only been a few minutes since they laid down, but she felt the world of dreams calling to her like a lullaby.

Before she fully left the waking world though, a few final words had left her lips,  “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

Solas looked down at his lover with a soft smile on his face, “Ar lath ma, vhen’an’ara.” He kissed her head and continued to rub the side of her arm. She looked so peaceful like this. It’s moments like these that make Solas almost give up his plans for reforming the world into his own... _for her. Almost._ But he has yet to see her attempt to change his mind for another day.

Solas ended up staying with his beloved until about an hour before the sun rose. The moment he sees the first light of dawn is when he takes his leave. He wiggles his way out of her hold, careful not to wake her, to get dressed. He turns back to cover her up with the blankets he had just moved and, ever so softly, gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Dareth shiral, vhenan.” he whispers into her ear and walks out of the room unnoticed. 

~

Lavellan wakes up to an empty bed, as she expected. Half of her wonders if it was all a dream. That she made it up out of desperation to see him again. And she almost believes it, until she feels the wolf jawbone necklace around her neck. Her heart was immediately filled with joy. _So it hadn’t all been a dream._ Just another moment of happiness that she stole with her wolf, but when it comes to these two, every moment counts.

_Thank you, for everything._ She thought. And while she couldn’t hear his response, she doesn’t need a magical bond for her to know what he said in return. She knows she’ll see him again and when that day comes, she hopes that will be the day she found a way to change The Dread Wolf’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It’s been a while since I’ve written one, but after reading Tevinter Nights and BioWare releasing the behind the scenes trailer I just had to write this little story that was in my head. <3 <3


End file.
